Don't Close Your Heart
by xHeavensOnFirex
Summary: Darth Vader's new apprentice has a new mission: to convert Luke Skywalker to the dark side. But what if she gains something along the way that she didn't expect?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Star Wars or any of the characters in it. They all belong to George Lucas and his brilliant mind :D. I Only own my character Mistress Jynxx/Ashlyn.Rated T, for now, may change due to my language**_

**_Don't Close Your Heart_**

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance, and a traitor. Take her away!"

Imperial stormtroopers led Princess Leia Organa to the Star Destroyer as the Sith Lord, Darth Vader turned to one of his officers. "Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate."

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her," Vader said, "now, with the help of my new young apprentice; we will soon learn the whereabouts of their secret base."

"New apprentice? Who is he?"

"I think you mean, who is _she_. Officer, meet Lady, or as we call her, Mistress Jynxx."

A young girl, who couldn't be much older than nineteen, walked up beside the dark sinister man. She wore a very dark purplish-blue cloak so it made it very difficult to see her face, but when she looked into the light, you saw that her bright eyes were two different colours, one was green and one was blue. You could tell that she was strong, she had this powerful aura around her that just radiated evil. "This little girl, is your apprentice! Lord Vader, if I may, does this not seem a little pathetic? You, the Sith Lord, training a mere child? It seems illog-" He was cut off as Mistress Jynxx raised her hand and began to choke the officer.

"You underestimate her. The force is strong with her and she soon will be a powerful Sith and great asset to the Empire. Release him."

"Yes master." She dropped the officer and he scrambled to his feet, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Sir, Miss. It'll never happen again."

"See that it doesn't." The officer scrambled away and Lord Vader turned to look at the young girl. "So you say you sense someone strong in the force on a distant planet?"

"Yes master, it's a great distance away, but I feel this person could become very strong if trained properly. I was wondering if we should do something about this."

"Hmm… maybe something should be done… and I know just what it is. You will travel to that planet and keep an eye on whoever it is. Befriend them if you must, but make sure you report back to me with your findings and then we can turn this person to the Dark Side."

"Yes master, is there anything else I should do?"

"One more thing, you cannot go as Mistress Jynxx… you should go by your real name, Ashlyn. Just to not draw attention to yourself."

"Yes sir, I'm on my way. I'll have the comlink with me if we need to be in touch."

And with that, the adventure begins, on the way to the distant planet, Tatooine.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arriving in Mos Eisley, Ashlyn noticed Imperial stormtroopers patrolling the city. Confused and slightly upset, she picked up the comlink to contact Vader. "Pardon me master, but if I may ask, why are there Imperial soldiers here in Mos Eisley?"

"You remember those technical readouts of the Death Star that the Princess intercepted?"

"Yes sir."

"Well we believe that she hid them inside two droids that were inside an escape pod. It landed in the desert of Tatooine."

"Shall I keep my eyes open for them?"

"Yes, but don't forget the reason you are on that worthless rock."

"Yes sir."

She turned off the comlink and tried to focus on the source of the power she had sensed. Quickly realizing there were two significant Force sources, one greatly experienced and one inexperienced, she blocked her mind so they wouldn't feel her presence, and even if they did notice her, they wouldn't be able to tell she was Force sensitive. She watched them from afar as she saw two men and two droids pull into Mos Eisley in an old model speeder. '_Those must be the droids they're looking for. But I can't let the Empire know or else coming to this forsaken desert was for nothing! Oh no, those weak minded fools are falling for that old Jedi mind trick! That proves those are definitely the droids we want AND that those are the two force sensitive people I felt.'_

She watched, and waited as the men walked into the cantina. She gave them a bit of a head start so it doesn't look like she's following them. The droids were sent outside but there was nothing she could do, her job was to keep an eye on the men. She slunk over to a darkened corner and observed as the old man went over and was talking to a _'wait a sec, is that a Wookie! Wow… haven't seen one of those in a long time.'_ The younger man went and sat at the bar as he waited for his companion. A tusked alien walked up to him and started yelling at him. She was impressed that he didn't react… at least, not until a horrid looking man came up to him and started telling him the alien didn't like him. She couldn't hear exactly what his response was, but whatever he said, it upset the man and he told him that he's one of the twelve most feared men in the galaxy. Again, the young man didn't seem to give the other a response to his liking so he grabbed his arm tightly and shouted "You'll be dead!"

The older man turned around to see what was happening but before he could react, Ashlyn, wearing her cloak so her face was hidden, came up and told him "Don't waste your time on this young boy. Here, let me get you something."

Too late. He threw the younger man to the ground and reached for his blasters, but before he could get a shot out, Ashlyn already had rolled her eyes, and kicked the man right in the jaw. He was hit so hard he got knocked out. She glanced around the room, giving a look that made sure nobody else would want to mess with her. They all went back to their business. She turned around to look down at the guy who got thrown to the floor. She bent over and held out her hand to help him. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, thank you." By this time, she had started to pull him off the floor but she didn't realize her hood had fallen off her head so he got a good look at her. He couldn't tell the length because it was clipped up in the back, but she had shiny blue hair with bluish-green streaks in it and little pieces fell around her face, her skin was pale, but not too pale and she couldn't have been much taller than 5'6. What stood out most to him was her eyes _'Wow… her eyes are different colours, and they're so bright. I've never seen a girl like this before.'_

"Thank you miss for helping my young friend here, and since you did help him, maybe you can tell us who his rescuer is?" the old man came over and asked as the wookie watched on.

"I'm Ashlyn, and you are…?"

"My name is Ben Kenobi, and this is Luke Skywalker."

'_Ben Kenobi! Oh, why do I know that name! Ahh well I'll figure it out later. Luke Skywalker did he say the kid's name was?'_ She finally turned and got a good look at him and almost stopped dead in her tracks. _'Whoa! Hello there blue eyes! Wait… did I just think that? Oh force, where did that come from! Ahhh why does hehave to be good looking! This just makes it more difficult. Oh well, once I get him on our side it'll be sooo much easier to think this way.'_

"Nice to meet you both, I'm sorry if I interrupted something but I hate it when aliens think that just because they're wanted men, they can do whatever they want."

"That's alright, we were just going to talk about getting a ship to head to Alderaan. Would you like to join us?"

'_Alderaan… hmmm isn't that where the princess is from? This could get interesting._' "I have nowhere else to go, but I don't want to intrude…"

"Oh, you wouldn't be, would she Ben?"

"No you wouldn't, we'd be delighted if you came with us."

"Ok then, I accept your invitation. Let's go see if we can get ourselves a ship."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Star Wars or any of the characters in it. They all belong to George Lucas and his brilliant mind :D. I Only own my character Mistress Jynxx/Ashlyn.**

**Chapter 3**

**_"Sir we found this girl stealing food. We figured she snuck onto this base in one of our ships." "LET ME GO!" A girl no older than 13 was being held by two officers from the Empire. Yes, she was stealing but she hadn't eaten in days and had no home. "Leave her to me." She looked up and saw the most feared man in the galaxy, Darth Vader. The officers left and Vader spoke to her with clear purpose. "You do know you could be terminated for stealing," She gulped. "But you wont be. I can sense you have the power to use the force and I feel the anger growing inside of you. If you let me, I can help you." She looked back up with wide eyes "Can you really?" "Yes I can, what is your name?" "Ashlyn sir." "From now on you shall be known as… Mistress Jynxx, and I am now your master. Do you understand?" "Yes master."_**

Ashlyn shuddered at the thought of the haunting memory, and it didn't go unnoticed. "Hey girlie, you alright?"

She looked up at the man named Han Solo, who she learned is the captain of the ship they are going to use. The Wookie, who was known as Chewbacca, was his co-pilot. "Yeah I'm alright, but we might want to hurry this discussion up a bit." "Why?" "Because someone's taking an interest in our… well, my handiwork."

She gestured behind her to the stormtroopers talking to the bartender. Quickly, Luke, Ben and Ash snuck out of there without being seen. "Well now what do we do?" Luke asked.

"Now we sell your speeder to pay Han for taking us to Alderaan."

"Uhhh, how much are we paying him exactly?" Ashlyn wondered. "17,000" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! We could've bought our own ship for that! Luke and I could have flown it for free!"

"That's what I said but Ben wouldn't listen."

"See! At least Luke has sense! But fine, let's go before I really lose it."

It was hard to find a buyer since nobody wanted older model speeders, but eventually they found someone. They started heading to Docking Bay 94, where Solo's ship the Millennium Falcon, was, but Ash noticed, and she was pretty sure Ben had noticed as well, that they were being followed. Once they arrived at the hanger and saw the ship, both Luke and Ash had the same reaction. "What a piece of junk!"

They looked at each other and quickly looked away. Ashlyn could feel her face getting hot. _'No, no way am I blushing because of him! Oh force, what the hell is happening to me!'_

**Luke's POV:**

_'What am I doing, I don't even know this girl and I'm already blushing around her!'_

**Normal POV:**

"She may not look like much but she's got it where it counts kids." Han said in a rather insulted manner, but switched to great pride when he said "I've made a lot of special modifications myself. But we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board, we'll get out of here."

Luke and Ben had started walking onto the ship with the two droids closely behind. Ash looked at the doorway behind her, "I have a bad feeling about this."

As she turned to get on the ship she heard "Hey, Stop!" Both she and Han turned to see Imperial troops about to shoot their blasters at them. "Oh Shit!" Ash ran onto the ship as Han started shooting back and all they could hear inside the ship were blasts hitting this ship until they suddenly heard "CHEWIE GET US OUTTA HERE!"

They blasted off into Tatooine's atmosphere to find themselves being followed by 3 star cruisers. "I thought you said this ship was fast." Luke impatiently said.

"She is kid but we've got to set the coordinates before we can go into lightspeed."

"Why don't you just go into hyperspace now?"

"If we don't set the coordinates we could end up going right through a star or bouncing to close to a supernova, and that would end your trip pretty quick now wouldn't it!"

"Would you two calm down and set the damn coordinates so we can get our asses out of here before we lose the deflector shields entirely!" Ashlyn finally spoke up to stop the arguing and get moving.

"Alright get ready to go into hyperspace." The stars changed from bright white dots to bright white streaks across the sky and they were off to Alderaan, and at the moment, were safe from the Empire.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh man I know I haven't updated in a loooooooong time (not like most of you care, but meh) but I'm gonna try and do more now because I'm taking a Writer's Craft class and it's giving me time to write whatever I want so I'm gonna hopefully work on this more

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN STAR WARS, GEORGE LUCAS DOES! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER, ASHLYN**

**Chapter 4**

As they traveled through hyperspace, Ashlyn became extremely bored. _'There is nothing to do here! I might die from boredom. Well, I guess I could go see how Skywalker's training is going.'_ So she got up and walked to the back room, but as soon as she entered, a sharp pain went through her head and she heard screams, and then it suddenly stopped. She figured Lord Vader must have done something, but then she felt her anger rise. _'What did he do!! He normally tells me what he's going to do so I can be prepared for this! How could he do something without me!'_ She stormed into the room and sat in the chair when she heard Obi Wan say "I felt a great disturbance in the force," she glanced over at Luke and him, "as if thousands of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced… come, let's continue your training."

Before continuing, Luke noticed Ashlyn looking quite upset. "Ash? Are you alright? Did Han do something to upset you?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm alright, thanks, go practice."

Minutes later, Han walked into the room all proud. "Well you can forget your troubles with those Imperial ships, I told you I'd outrun 'em."

He was met with silence, plus an eye roll from Ashlyn. "Don't everybody thank me at once. Anyway, we should be at Alderaan at about oh two hundred hours."

Ashlyn barely noticed Han, or anything else for that matter, she was busy observing Luke's form as he practiced deflecting sting bursts from a remote with his lightsaber. She assumed that Kenobi noticed that he seemed stiff, and her assumption was proven correct when he spoke up. "Remember, a jedi can feel the Force flowing through him."

"You mean it controls your actions?"

'Boy this kid has a lot to learn,' she thought. "Partilly, but it also obeys your commands."

She was about to give an idea, more like a suggestion but make it seem like an idea, but she was interrupted by a skeptic voice. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid."

She found her chance to speak, "I take it you don't believe in the Force."

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

"Ha, shows how much you know."

"Hey, what's that supposed to me-"

"I suggest you try it again Luke," Ben interrupted as he rose and grabbed a blast shield, placed it on Luke's head and lowered the shield, "this time, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct."

"With the shield down I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight"

"Uh, if I may field this one Ben," Ashlyn asked as Ben nodded, "Your eyes deceive you, don't trust them, nothing is what it seems." _'Especially me'_ she thought to herself.

Luke readied himself, but it was still quite obvious he wasn't relaxing. It was definitely clear when he got hit by a bolt. Han started laughing but Ashlyn sent him such a death glare that even Chewie got scared.

"Stretch out with your feelings," Ben advised. Luke then blocked 3 fast shots. Ashlyn smiled, Ben praied his work, then Han…well… was Han. "I call it luck."

"There's no such thing as luck," both Ash and Ben stated.

"Look, good against a remote is one thing. Good against the living, that's something else. Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."

As Han was saying this and leaving, Luke noticed Ashlyn mocking him and he had to suppress a laugh. Ash soon got up to follow Han, but not before flashing Luke an encouraging smile. _'Wow, she has a really nice smile.'_

**Ashlyns POV:**

_'Ok, this is good, he's honing his skills, he'll be useful to the Dark Side, but… why do I feel so… wrong?'_

**Normal POV:**

The ship started shaking, "Whoa, what the hell is going on?!"

"Our position is correct but no Alderaan."

Luke ran in, "what do you mean Where is it?"

"That's what I'm tellin' you kid, it ain't there. It's been completely blown away."

Realization struck Ashlyn like a punch to the chest, that's the disturbance she felt. She heard Ben speak up, "destroyed"

"By the Empire," she added on.

An Imperial fighter flew by, the guys were all confused as to how it could have gotten there, but Ashlyn knew it was lure, they're going to get drawn into a trap, so to speak. "Look, it's heading for that small moon."

She was snapped back to reality by Luke pointing in the direction of the ship. Ashlyn spoke up before she realized what she was saying, "that's no moon, it's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station," Han stated.

She just looked at him, which made him turn and look back at the ship. Once they finally decided to turn around, it was too late; they were caught in a tractor beam. Han went back into his "tough-guy" routine, saying that they wouldn't take him without a fight. All Ashlyn could think was _'obviously he has no idea what's in store for him in there.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**ok, this one is kinda short I know, I'm sorry lol. the next one will be longer I promise! Also in this one anything that's bold and italic it's Vader's thoughts, everything that's just regular italics is Ashlyn.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN STAR WARS (as much as i would love to ) I ONLY OWN MY GIRLIE ASHLYN!**

**Chapter 5**

"Well, what do we do now smartass?"

Ashlyn sat there, un-amused, staring at Solo. "Give me a moment, let me think!"

"Incase you didn't notice, we don't have time to think!"

Han looked around in a panicked state. "There! We'll hide in the smuggling compartments."

'_Great, smalls paces, this should be fun. Ugh!' _

Ashlyn hid in her own compartment while Han and Chewbacca took one, Ben had one with Luke and the droids took the last one. "Ok, this is my chance to speak with Vader."

She channeled the Force in order to speak with her master privately. **_'Ah, my young apprentice, so nice to finally speak with you again.'_**

'_I'm sorry it took so long master, I've been.. busy, so to speak.'_

'**_That's understandable, I hear you've been having run-ins with my men, is this correct?_**'

'_Yes sir, but you see, you told me to take whatever means necessary to befriend him, and that means attacking our own men, if need be, right?'_

'_**Very good, how is it coming along?'**_

'_Well, to be honest, I haven't had much time to learn about him yet, but when I find out something, I will contact you.'_

'_Good, that is all for now, I must go.'_

She stopped communicating with Vader and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Well… that was stressful."

Suddenly, the roof to the compartment was opened and she was face to face with Luke. "Are you coming out or what?" he said jokingly.

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out," she said sheepishly as she pulled herself out.

She looked to her left and found four stormtroopers knocked out, three of them without uniforms on. "Uhhh… what the hell did I miss?"

"Never mind, just put the uniform on."

'_Oh no, Han did not just tell me what to do.'_

"Did I even mention that you're an asshole?"

"Oh, you love it."

"Keep saying that and maybe even you'll believe it."

"Are you two done bickering, if so, let's go!"

Basically, Ashlyn just stood back and watched the chaos that was Han and Chewie take place as they just blasted and attached their way through everyone. Once they cleared out the control room, and Luke came in, they all took off their helmets. "You know between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here," Luke said frustrated.

"I second that statement!" Ashlyn remarked.

Han was trying to redeem himself but neither of those two noticed. Luke was busy watching R2D2 and C3PO, while Ash on the other hand, was watching Luke. _'How am I going to do this? Ugh, why do I always get the difficult missions?!'_

"I want to go with you."

"Stay here and watch over the droids."

'_Why do I constantly come in during the middle of someone's conversation?'_

That's when Ashlyn noticed that Ben had left to go deactivate the tractor beam and that the boys were arguing, once again, at least until R2 started going ballistic. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says 'I found her' and keeps repeating 'she's here.'"

'_Aw crap, that damn droid found the Princess. I've got a bad feeling about this.'_

Again, she realized she came back to reality during another argument between Han and Luke over whether or not they should go rescue her. Three guesses as to who wanted to and who didn't. After a short, yet heated debate, they reached an agreement. "Alright kid, what's your plan?"

"Uh…. Threepio, hand me those binders there, will you?"

Luke turned to Chewbacca, "now, I'm going to put these on you."

Chewie roared and it made Luke jump, which made Ash hold back a giggle from escaping. Han got Chewie to put them on, Luke told the droids to lock the door, and Ashlyn got herself dragged along with them._ 'Oh boy, this is going to go well. I'm helping to break out the Princess that we had just captured. Force, if I don't die doing this, Vader will most definitely have my head by the end of it.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG IM SOOOO SORRY!! It's been waaaay too long since I last posted, I got so busy that I forgot about this story, which is a shame since I love it. So I'm hoping to get back to this story now. Here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. It belongs to the fabulous George Lucas. I only own Ashie -**

**Chapter 6**

Walking Chewie down the hallways was fairly interesting, nobody asked questions, despite all of his howling. The four of them reached the elevator and once they had entered it and the doors started closing, Luke commented "I can't see a thing in this helmet."

'_I can't believe I'm doing this,'_ Ashlyn thought.

They reached the Detention level only to run into a potential roadblock. "Where are you taking this.. thing?"

'_Grr. Damn Lieutenant, how stupid can you get?'_

"Prison transfer from cellblock one-one-three-eight," one of the disguised stormtroopers said, Ashlyn lost track of who was who.

"I wasn't notified."

'_Surprise, surprise.'_

"I'll have to clear it."

Two guards approached Chewbacca and he smacked one so hard that it sent him flying. "Look out! He's loose!"

'_Oh, well, this should get interesting.'_

After a few seconds of yelling and blasters going off, it was over and every guard was lying on the ground. _'Ok, not as interesting as I thought it was going to be.'_

"Are we going to go get her or what?"

"Here she is, two-one-eight-seven, I'll hold them here."

"Ok, let's go!"

She grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him down the hall, until they finally reached the cell. Luke opened the door to find the princess asleep…well.. she was until they opened the door. Luke just stared at her for a second until she called him short. "Huh? Oh, the uniform," he took the helmet off, "I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you."

"You're who?"

'_Ouch, way to crush the male ego.'_

"I'm here to rescue you, I've got your R2 unit, I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi! Where is he?"

"Come on!"

'_Oookay then, I'll just be invisible then.'_

They ran out the cell door to find themselves in the middle of a laser battle. "Looks like you've managed to cut off our only escape route. When you came in here didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains sweetheart!"

"Well, I didn't.."

Leia and Ashlyn looked at each other, then at a grate in the wall. Ashlyn grabbed Luke's blaster and shot a hole through the grate. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Somebody has to save our skins."

Ashlyn shot at the soldiers and ran across the hall with Leia and she jumped into the chute as Leia said "Into the garbage chute flyboy," and jumped in after her.

'_Well this is gonna be SQUISH gross, yup, I was right.'_

She looked over at Leia as if to say "are you alright?" As soon as she nodded, Chewie, Luke and Han came barreling down the chute. Han noticed Chewie trying to open the hatch, so Han decided to blast it. Instinctively, everybody ducked as the blast reflected off the walls until it went into the garbage. "It's magnetically sealed!"

"Put that thing away before you get us all killed!"

"Yes your worship, look, I had everything under control until you led us down here!"

"Could be worse."

'_Aw don't say that!'_

They heard an inhuman noise. _'I knew she shouldn't have said that..'_

"It's worse."

"There's something alive in here," Luke stated, on the verge of panic.

"It's just your imagination."

'_Oh yeah, sure it is Han. Geez what a moron…'_

"Something just pushed by my leg. Look! Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"This can't be a good thing."

Just then, Luke got pulled under the water by a giant tentacle.

"LUKE!!"

'_Oh shit, not good, how am I gonna tell Vader I lost our potential recruit to something in a giant garbage can!?'_

Luke then rose above the water again, but he wasn't alone, the giant tentacle was wrapped tightly around him. They all scrambled to help him get free, his gun was jammed so Han tried firing but Luke ended up getting pulled underwater again. Then there was a very tense silence. Everyone had panicked looks on their faces, but they changed to looks of surprise when they heard a loud banging noise, which was followed by a low rumble. Bubbles appeared on the water's surface and Luke followed right after. "What happened?"

"I don't know, it let go and disappeared."

Another low rumble sounded. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Just then, the walls started to move in. "Is it just me, or is the room getting smaller?"

"Don't just stand there, try and brace it with something!"

'_Ok, I liked her at first, but that just doesn't work with me.'_

Seconds went by, the room shrinking more and more, Luke continuously tried to contact C3PO to make it stop. After numerous attempts, he got through and started yelling at the droid to shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level. _'Oh force, what a way for a Sith Lordess to die, crushed in a garbage masher.'_

Suddenly the walls stopped moving. "What!? Alright!!"

They all started celebrating and Han read off what disposal we were in so C3PO and R2-D2 could unlock the door for us. Once they got out, Luke Han and Ashlyn disposed of their stormtrooper uniforms to reveal their normal attire. They also managed to locate a towel for Luke since he was still drenched from almost drowning.

As they walked along the halls, trying to get back to the ship, Han and Leia started arguing… again. "Will someone get this walking carpet out of my way!?"

'_Well, this journey just got a whole lot more interesting.'_


End file.
